Goddess' Heart Events
Black Heart Event *Find 60 Harvest Sprites Right after you find your 60th Sprite the Harvest Goddess will return from the other world. She will thank you and invite you to visit her pond. That's about all that happens. Now you can toss an item into her pond to summon her for a little bit. Don't forget to check the pots inside of the Sprite Company Tree once you've rescued the Goddess. If you press A while standing in front of the pots on the left-hand side you'll discover the Baby Sprite. Purple Heart Event *» 10,000 steps on your Pedometer *» Ship at least 10,000 of 1 type of item *» Catch at least 10,000 of 1 type of fish *» Reach the bottom of the 1st Mine *» After requirements met, throw a gift into her pond *» Goddess has a purple heart color or higher *» You have seen the black heart event The Goddess will welcome you like always, but she seems a little down. She explains that her boss is angry at her for not keeping the pond clean. There's not much she can do because it's from all of the offerings, and they sink to the bottom of the spring. She cleans everything else herself though. Doesn't her boss see that? The Goddess feels better now, since she was able to rant to you for a bit about her boss. Blue Heart Event *» Unlock all 9 channels of the Sprite Station *» Goddess has a blue heart color or higher *» You have seen the black and blue heart events After you toss in an offering into her spring, she will seem sad again. Goddess is worried about her rival, the Witch Princess. The Witch always gets in her way, but Goddess will not lose! Tell her that you'll "support the Harvest Goddess" and she'll thank you. Now she's going to work hard. Yellow Heart Event *» Give her at least 500 gifts, 1 gift per day *» Goddess has a yellow heart color or higher *» You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events After greeting you, the Goddess seems weary. She explains she has been tired lately. Goddess has to clean the area, hook up couples who like each other, and all the busywork has worn her out. Sometimes she wishes she could be a normal human. If she was a human she wouldn't have all these troubles. Tell her "that's not true". The Goddess admits you're probably right and she shouldn't say such things. Additional Info Be on your 5th year or beyond, ship at least 1 of everything available, get the Legendary Sword and unlock the field behind the Waterfall, discover every type of item hidden in the 4 mines, and find all 101 Harvest Sprites. When you complete tasks a certain amount of time you will be congratulated by the Goddess. Each time you see the scene you will increase her Love Points by +3000. In a sense the "good job" scenes are heart events with a hefty boost to her affection. You can get these scenes by... » Pedometer steps at 1000, 10,000, 100,000, 1,000,000, 10 million, and 100 million » Send items in 1000, 10,000, 100,000, 1,000,000, 10 million, and 100 million amounts to your shipping bin » Catch 1000, 10,000, 100,000, 1,000,000, 10 million, and 100 million of 1 type of fish » Ship at least 1 of everything available in the game » Reach the bottom floor of all 4 mines » Find all kinds of items hidden in the mines » Reach floor 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, 10,000, 20,000, 30,000, 40,000, 50,000, and 60,000 of the mines